


Тренировка

by Miarra, WTF_Capcom_2020



Series: Движение в верном направлении [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни в аду.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Движение в верном направлении [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663615
Kudos: 17





	Тренировка

В одной из библиотек, где он провел немало времени над пыльными, желтыми, по большей части бесполезными книгами, потолок украшала фреска с изображением преисподней. Устав от чтения, Вергилий рассматривал нарисованные вихри пламени и реки лавы, гадая, действительно ли на той стороне можно встретить нечто подобное, или же искусство лишь отражает страх людей перед обыденными явлениями их собственного мира. Через пару недель он пришел к выводу, что у оформителя просто было злое чувство юмора.  
Сейчас, много лет спустя, волей случая (вернее, по прихоти Данте) оказавшись в весьма похожем месте, он вспомнил ту роспись. Художнику определенно удалось передать суть — хотя навряд ли, конечно, ему доводилось бывать в здешних краях. Скорее уж местные ландшафты подстраивались под человеческие представления.  
Но не время было предаваться размышлениям о живописи: сражение в геенне огненной изматывало и требовало предельной концентрации. Здесь даже дышать было больно, и пусть он без труда уворачивался от струй пламени, но от огненного дождя не спрячешься. Ожоги, поначалу заживавшие быстрее, чем появлялись новые, становились все докучливее.  
Зато Данте, при всей неуместности этого сравнения, чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Он выходил из одной демонической формы только для того, чтобы вернуться в другую, и жар лишь распалял его сильнее. Что тут скажешь, бессмысленная драка ради драки — его родная стихия.  
Вергилий уже попрощался с надеждой сравнять счет по убитым демонам... впрочем, если найти способ уничтожить весь этот невыносимый адский уголок за раз, у него будет шанс отыграться. Мысль была заманчивая, но отвлекаться на нее не следовало: он все же пропустил удар, причем не от демона даже, а от ландшафта. Уворачиваясь от одной из глыб, катящихся со склона вулкана, он подставился под другую, и его отбросило на самый край только что образовавшейся расщелины. Ошибка оказалась столь же критической, сколь и глупой: ухватиться было не за что, энергии на превращение не осталось, и он неумолимо терял равновесие над потоком бурлящей лавы. Он успел рассмотреть перед лицом руку метнувшегося к нему Данте, а затем в голове осталась одна мысль: как бы Ямато не расплавилась. Он никогда не проверял, какие температуры она выдерживает. Бросить бы ее Данте, но тот исчез из виду.  
Его обожгло раскаленным воздухом, а затем вздернуло вверх и обдало знакомой энергией. Хлопок крыльев, глухое рычание, и еще один рывок: Данте подхватил его под колени и прижал к груди.  
Потрясающе. Он подставился под издевки на ближайшие пару месяцев (или до конца жизни?), и винить в этом было некого, кроме себя. Уж лучше бы он провалился в лаву.  
Данте, как обычно, не рассчитал силы — вылетев за границы вулканической зоны, он не успел снизить высоту и превратился прямо в воздухе. Они камнем рухнули на землю, но Вергилий все равно выдохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, этот унизительный полет закончился до того, как Данте прожег его до костей своей броней.  
— Сила есть — ума не надо, да? — поинтересовался Данте, перекатившись на спину и закинув руки за голову.  
— Ты же как-то обходишься, — вяло огрызнулся Вергилий.  
Он зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. У него не было настроения выслушивать насмешки — он сам проанализирует свои ошибки... когда немного отдохнет.  
Данте приподнялся на локте и уставился на него так, словно впервые увидел:  
— Ты хочешь спать.  
Оставив без комментариев это меткое наблюдение, Вергилий переключил внимание на уродливое адское дерево, ветки которого смягчили им падение. Он осмотрел его на предмет ядовитых лиан, шипов или смолы, и, не обнаружив ничего особо мерзкого, присел у ствола, привалившись к нему спиной.  
— Нет, серьезно, — не унимался Данте. — Ты не выспался. Поэтому и был… сам не свой.  
Или потому, что при такой температуре у обычного человека выкипели бы мозги и обуглились конечности, но Вергилий не собирался вступать в полемику.  
— Зачем ты тогда со мной поперся?  
«Потому что тебе было скучно» — это не ответ, конечно. Ничто не мешало отправить его разведывать окрестности в одиночку, а себе дать отдых от болтовни и подначек. Но тогда это удачное решение почему-то не пришло ему в голову.  
Устроив Ямато так, чтобы она опиралась на плечо и не выпала из рук во сне, Вергилий снова зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Парадоксально, но с тех пор, как Клипот перестал подавать признаки жизни, засыпать стало гораздо сложнее. Примерно в то же время Данте начал скучать и требовать разнообразия. Отсутствие общей цели явно не шло на пользу им обоим.  
Данте еще что-то говорил, но Вергилий уже не слушал — усилием воли он приказал себе заснуть, и его мозг, вконец измотанный, на этот раз не оказал никакого сопротивления.  
Его разбудил рев двигателя и отвратительно бодрый возглас:  
— Подъем!  
Открыв глаза, он обнаружил прямо перед своим лицом черные зазубренные лезвия.  
— Пора на тренировку!  
Что он опять удумал?.. Ах да. В памяти всплыло вчерашнее фиаско. Что ж, пожалуй, попрактиковаться в совместных действиях было бы неплохо. Наверняка они способны работать гораздо слаженнее.  
Не дав толком проснуться, Данте затащил его на заднее сиденье своего безумного гибрида и понесся куда-то, не разбирая дороги. Вместо того, чтобы окончательно разбудить, безбашенная поездка по однообразной сумрачной серости почти убаюкивала — пока они не остановились на высоком утесе с видом на кроваво-красные заросли, полыхающее над вулканической зоной зарево и свинцовое "небо", в котором то тут, то там мелькали электрические разряды. Вергилия не удивляло то, что в мире демонов встречается красота — он знал об этом с детства, ведь отсюда происходила Ямато, — но Данте-то с каких пор умеет ценить прекрасное?  
Ценитель прекрасного поставил мотоцикл на подножку и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Нравится? Я, между прочим, искал место все то время, пока ты дрых.  
Поблизости не было видно ни единого демона. В самом деле, не любоваться же пейзажами они сюда приехали?  
Под его испытующим взглядом Данте сделал серьезное лицо, потер руки и распорядился:  
— Меч убери.  
Вергилий молча перехватил Ямато покрепче.  
— Ладно, оставь, что с тобой делать.  
Данте вздохнул, а затем шагнул к нему и несильно толкнул в грудь. Вергилий от удивления послушно отступил.  
— Сюда встань. Еще на полшага... Ага, вот так.  
Установив его на самом краю обрыва, Данте отошел на пару метров с удовлетворенным видом. Что он собрался тренировать? Равновесие?  
— Падай, — скомандовал Данте.  
— Что?  
Эти странные инструкции чем дальше, тем сильнее сбивали с толку. Возможно, Данте разбудил его в самую неподходящую фазу сна, и он все еще плохо соображает. Или это очередной розыгрыш, смешной только для самого шутника?  
— Что непонятного? Ты будешь падать, я буду ловить. Сам же согласился тренироваться.  
Ах вот оно что.  
— Давай на счет три, — Данте расставил ноги пошире и медленно начал считать: — Раз...  
Вергилий раскинул руки в стороны, оттолкнулся от края обрыва и рухнул с него спиной вперед.  
— Я сказал на счет ТРИ! — долетело сверху, но он уже не смотрел на Данте.  
Ему в некотором роде даже хотелось упасть. Упасть, разбиться и подняться снова. А потом выпотрошить Данте или оторвать ему голову, уж как получится. Увы, план пришлось изменить при приближении к земле: с близкого расстояния кусты внизу выглядели далеко не столь эстетично. Он затормозил прямо над зарослями, задев верхние ветки крыльями, и к нему тут же метнулись истекающие слизью стебли с зубастыми цветами. Ну да, само собой, Данте выбирал место не за красоту пейзажей.  
Поднимался он неторопливо, по широкой спирали, разглядывая окрестности. Данте за это время покромсал единственный чахлый куст, забравшийся на обрыв, и теперь складывал из обломков веток надпись. Буквы норовили то расползтись, то сожрать друг друга, но все же в них угадывалось "мой брат — де..." — и Вергилий, пожалуй, был полностью согласен с этим незаконченным утверждением.  
Он приземлился, превратился в человека и замер, не говоря ни слова. Данте поднялся на ноги, зеркаля его позу, и Вергилий слегка сместил центр тяжести, готовясь к нападению. Но Данте лишь осмотрел его с ног до головы, наморщил нос и покачал головой:  
— Ладно, я буду первым.  
Он подошел к краю обрыва, сунул руки в карманы, покачался на носках, глядя вниз, а затем резко развернулся, взмахнув плащом.  
— Готов? — спросил он весело.  
Это была какая-то очень глупая игра. Ни одному из них падение ничем не грозило. Имело бы смысл сначала потратить энергию и лишить себя возможности летать, но когда Данте делал то, что имеет смысл?  
— Ну, же, давай!  
Данте чуть ли не приплясывал на месте, видимо, в восторге от собственной затеи. Переложив Ямато в левую руку, Вергилий кивнул. Так и быть, он согласен подыграть, раз младшему брату хочется подурачиться.  
— Раз, два… три! Йо-хоу!!!  
Данте был бы не Данте, если бы просто бросился в пропасть как нормальный человек. На счет «три» в руках у него появился шест, вокруг которого он прокрутился пару раз в вихре пламени и только потом рухнул вниз. Даже с этой задержкой Вергилий еле успел его поймать — и то лишь благодаря своей телепортации. Пока они балансировали на краю, цепляясь друг за друга, трудно было не думать о том, что Данте не столько выпендривался, сколько давал ему время.  
Вернувшись наконец в устойчивое положение, он тут же выпустил руку брата, как будто она была такой же горячей, как броня его демонической формы.  
— Один ноль в мою пользу! — тут же радостно воскликнул Данте  
Вергилий выгнул бровь.  
— В твою? Это я тебя поймал.  
— А я поймался!  
Данте подкинул шест вверх, где тот рассыпался снопом искр, а затем наклонил голову и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону обрыва.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Как бы ни велик был соблазн напасть на него, измотать и сбросить на растерзание красным зарослям, не хотелось лишний раз давать ему повод почувствовать себя победителем.  
Да и не поздновато ли ломаться, принцесса? Сколько раз он уже принимал чужую помощь? Просил о ней? Умолял? Хватался за протянутую руку?.. Он внутренне поморщился, прогоняя навязчивое, тянущее чувство стыда. Тогда у него не было другого выбора, кроме как полагаться на других, но те времена должны были остаться позади. Как же вышло так, что он снова зависит от Данте? Это какое-то проклятие его жизни? Замкнутый круг, из которого никак не выбраться?  
Данте щелкнул пальцами:  
— Эй, ты еще со мной?  
Несмотря на легкомысленный тон, он выглядел серьезнее, чем обычно, и признаки возраста на его лице как будто стали заметнее, напоминая про все те годы, которые он прожил, а Вергилий просуществовал, если это можно было назвать существованием. Данте прикрыл глаза и потер их пальцами одной руки.  
— Если бы ты вчера утонул, — устало сказал он, — ужасно глупая была бы смерть, не находишь?  
Кривая улыбка — и его лицо в один миг стало обычным, мальчишеским и наглым.  
— Имей совесть! Мне же за тебя держать ответ перед Неро.  
Данте все еще считал Неро какой-то его слабостью, на которую можно надавить? Пусть и дальше пребывает в этом заблуждении. Вергилий хмыкнул, оглянулся, посмотрел сначала вниз, потом в небо.  
От встречи со своими страхами он стал лишь сильнее. От встречи со своей уязвленной гордостью тоже не рассыплется.  
Он шагнул назад, покачнулся на краю, подавил инстинктивный порыв удержать равновесие. Время словно замедлилось, и он успел посмотреть в глаза Данте, прищуренные в сосредоточенном азарте — а затем весь мир как будто свелся к протянутой руке с чудовищно грязными ногтями. Вергилий увидел, как его собственные пальцы сомкнулись на чужом запястье, почувствовал рывок в плече, и полет прервался, не начавшись, когда Данте забросил его на твердую землю.  
— Х-ха! Два-ноль!  
Это уже даже легкого раздражения не вызвало. Наверное, от постоянных столкновений с запредельной наглостью к ней повышается устойчивость, как у людей к алкоголю.  
— Почему не один-один? — все же поинтересовался он.  
— Потому что ты не посчитал до трех!  
Не поспоришь.  
Он зачем-то разглядывал бинты на запястье Данте, давно уже даже не серые, а грязно-бурые, пропитавшиеся множеством жидкостей, из которых пот и кровь его брата были далеко не самыми омерзительными.  
— Зачем я к этому прикасаюсь? — брезгливо спросил он.  
— Я же не спрашиваю, где за все эти годы побывали твои перчатки. Но, вообще-то, ты уже можешь меня отпустить.  
Отпустить его оказалось почему-то сложнее, чем поймать: пальцы пришлось разжимать чуть ли не через силу. Вергилий приготовился к какой-нибудь злой шутке на этот счет, но Данте лишь потер руку и предложил:  
— Повторим? Для верности?  
Вергилий вздохнул и отвернулся. Снова посмотрел на горизонт, на небо, на серые скалы в красных зарослях.  
Он не привык полагаться на Данте. Да, можно было рассчитывать на то, что тот не подставится под удар и сам не подстрелит его случайным выстрелом, но и только. В остальном Данте был непредсказуем, как пьяная муха, мечущаяся по полю боя. Он мог разметать толпу врагов за несколько секунд, мог разболтаться с разговорчивым демоном, мог начать танцевать, мог заснуть прямо в разгар сражения.  
И, несмотря ни на что, Вергилий до сих пор видел в Данте того, кто может его убить, а не того, кто может его спасти. Это было нечто новое. Непривычное. Это нужно было осознать. Это нужно было... отработать.  
Он еще раз внимательно рассмотрел перчатку Данте, его отвратительные обмотки, не очень чистую кожу над ними, закатанный рукав плаща.  
— Повторим, — согласился он и шагнул к краю пропасти.

**Author's Note:**

> Данте прыгает в пропасть так: https://twitter.com/Lykke_838/status/1142858379489996801


End file.
